Take my hand
by Lelou12
Summary: Après avoir apprit le retour de Stefan, Elena fait une demande surprenante à Damon...


Bonjour à tous (:

Voilà ça fait quelque temps que je me suis mise à l'écriture ( je ne suis pas très vieille donc indulgence ^.^ ) dans différent domaine sous forme de fanfiction en rapport avec TVD où sous forme de nouvelle qui n'ont pas beaucoup de rapport (:

Je voulais faire partager à tous ceux qui auraient envi de me lire ma petite passion en espérant que ça vous plaise (;

Merci d'avance et pardon pour les fautes d'autographes s'il y en a ^.^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître ne m'appartient pas, Damon non plus...(soupir...) Je ne tire aucun profit financier de mon histoire qui est juste écrite pour le plaisir.<p>

Résumé : Elena rentre chez elle après avoir découvert que Stefan était revenu sous l'ordre de Klaus ( fin de l'épisode 5 ). Après tout ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, elle n'arrive plus à faire le point et relis avec désespoir les quelques lignes écrite avec tellement de conviction et de foi quelques mois auparavant... C'est alors que Damon apparait et accepte l'étrange demande de la jeune fille...

Fanfiction réalisé en incrustant les paroles de la chanson "Take my hand" de Simple plan qui m'a beaucoup inspiré

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner les pages pour me rappeler. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque instants... Tous est imprimés. Et j'en ai besoin. Mais parfois c'est comme si chaque souvenirs me consumaient lentement, m'empêchaient de vivre réellement. Mais vivre est-ce que j'en avais vraiment envi ? Pas tant qu'il ne rentrera pas, pas tant que je ne pourrait pas à nouveau le prendre dans mes bras. Mais il reviendra, peut importe ce qu'il aura fait, il reviendra et je pourrais recommencer à vivre. C'est tout ce qui compte, tout ce à quoi je dois me raccrocher.<em>

Je soupirai et reposai mon journal sur le coin du lit. Ces mots m'avaient semblé tellement vrais lorsque je les avait écris... Mais à présent c'était comme si tout espoir était partis. Je sentais mon cœur battre, j'entendais mes sanglots, je voyais mon reflet. Mais rien ne me semblait plus avoir de sens.

-Elena... Murmura une voix dans mon dos.

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go.  
>Don't let me go now.<br>Close your eyes don't let me let you go._

Je sursautai et me retournai d'un coup avant de laisser échapper un soulagement en apercevant Damon près de la fenêtre.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si heureuse de me voir ! Rigola-t-il.

-J'ai crus que... Non rien... Murmurais-je.

-Stefan... Articula-t-il. Il est toujours au manoir, il ne me parle pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait en ce moment...

Damon s'assit près de moi et son regard croisa le mien pendant un instant avant que je détourne les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, aucuns de nous ne voulant briser ce moment de tranquillité. J'étais soulagé qu'il se taise. Qu'il me montre que si j'avais besoin de parler, il était là.

_Take my hand ton__ight  
>Let's not th<em>_ink about tomorrow  
>Take my hand ton<em>_ight  
><em>

-Je voudrais partir... Murmurais-je soudain dans un sanglot. Emmène moi loin...

Damon Tourna la tête et m'observa un instant réellement surpris.

-Elena je...

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi désemparer. Ses yeux me couvaient, espérant comprendre.

-Je veux dire... mentalement... Expliquais-je avec un léger sourire.

Damon leva légèrement le menton et je continuai.

-Tu peux me faire rêver non ? Fait moi rêver n'importe quel rêve loin de tout ça je t'en pris !

-Que dirais-tu d'une plage ensoleillé où rien ne te préoccuperait à part ton bronzage ? Rigola-t-il.

-J'adorerais. Murmurais-je. Je te fais confiance.

_We can f__ind some place to go.  
>Cause our hearts are locked forever.<br>And our love w__ill never d__ie.  
>Take my hand ton<em>_ight one last t__ime_

Silencieusement Damon m'invita a m'allonger sur mon lit. Je le regardai et hésitai un instant.

-Oh aller Elena je ne vais rien te faire, j'ai besoin de tous mes sens pour te transporter dans le monde des rêves bleus je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'une partie soit préoccuper par... disons tes courbes...

Je secouai la tête en rigolant en m'allongeai, fermant les yeux.

_The c__ity sleeps and we're lost__ in the moment_

En un instant je m'endormis et ouvris les yeux au pied d'un immense palmier, la tête dans le n'en croyais pas mes yeux... Je me dirigeais d'un pas hésitant vers le bord de l'eau. Je ne portais qu'un léger bikini rouge, que Damon avait du prendre plaisir à matérialiser, mais je n'avais pas froid. Au dernier moment, avant de plonger avec envi cette étendu bleue je me retournai, comme par réflexe, et aperçu Damon qui me regardait en souriant, accoudé au palmier. En un battement de cœur il fut près de moi et me poussa brutalement dans l'eau avant de plonger à son tour. Je remontai avec agilité à la surface et donnai une légère tape sur son front alors qu'il me souriait toujours le visage dégoulinant d'eau.

-C'est pas drôle Damon ! Raillais-je.

-Respire mademoiselle « je viens de courir un marathon » ! Éclata-il de rire. J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Tes lèvres bougent mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et d'un geste précis il empoigna ma taille, m'emportant au fond de l'eau. Je commençais par me débattre mais d'un coup j'ouvris les yeux et m'aperçus que je respirais parfaitement bien. Je me souvins alors que je n'étais pas dans la réalité, que Damon pouvait influencer presque tout ici. Je fit alors un tour sur moi-même, embrassant du regard chaque recoins de ce nouveau monde. En réalité j'étais totalement paralysé d'une certaine manière, personne ne pourrait comprendre. Soudain Damon me fit signe et commença à nager précipitamment vers la surface. Je le suivis mais, étant incapable de reproduire ses mouvements je mis bien 20 secondes de plus que lui. Lorsque j'arrivai, il me souleva et me fit sortir de l'eau.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda-t-il un petit sourire en coin en me déposant sur le sable.

-C'était incroyable... Murmurais-je.

-J'ai mérité une petite récompense ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage.

-Damon s'il te plaît...

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai envi... Murmura-t-il. Et après tout... on n'est seulement dans un rêve, rien de ce que je fais ici n'aura de conséquence.

J'étais tétanisé... Je regardais ses lèvres puis ses yeux et à nouveau ses lèvres sans savoir si quelque chose de tous ça était réel.

-Ça aura des conséquences... Articulais-je enfin.

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Je... Damon...

-Je peux influencer plein de chose dans ce monde, articula-t-il. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre les battements de ton cœur...

J'entrouvris la bouche et compris vite le sens de ses mots. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, il baissa son regard et se releva. Hésitant il finit par se détourner et disparu alors que je me redressai juste, prenant conscience des battements olympiques de mon cœur.

_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
>But<em>_ I __know they just don't understand_

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux mais les refermai vite lorsque j'aperçus Damon s'extirper doucement du lit. Il avait du s'allonger près de moi lorsqu'il m'avait rejoins dans le rêve. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me rappeler chaque moments, je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent, je voulais m'y accrocher quitte à sombrer avec.

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go.  
>Don't let me go now.<br>Close your eyes don't let me let you go. _

-Damon... Murmurais-je enfin au moment où il allait passer par la fenêtre.

Il se retourna et me sourit tristement.

-Je ne pouvais pas le faire durer plus longtemps... J'ai essayer...

-Non je voulais juste dire merci... Merci pour tout. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant je vais m'accrocher à ce souvenir.

Damon s'approcha de moi et se mit au pied du lit, me prenant la main.

-Tant que tu aura besoin de moi, je serais là.

Une phrase traversa alors mes lèvres sans même que je m'en rende compte. Des mots qui parurent nous encercler d'une douce lumière. Parce que malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser, ils étaient sincère...

-Et si je te disais pour toujours?

_The ra__in drops, the tears keep fall__ing.  
><em>_I see your face and__ it keeps me go__ing  
><em>_If__ I get lost your l__ight's gonna gu__ide me  
>And<em>_ i __know that you can take me home  
>You can take me home <em>


End file.
